


Crazy in Love

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Kuron as Mr.J, Lance as Harlequin, Lance is also just crazy, Lance is crazy for Kuron, Lance kills a man, Lance uses his sexiness as a weapon of mass destruction, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: “What about him was so nice?”A pen tapped against a clipboard, a soft, grating rhythm that digs under the skin and gets stuck in your brain. Lance dug his fingers further into his thighs, acutely aware of the cuffs that dug into his wrists.“He used to take me to dinner. Dressed me up and smothered me in affection. Draped me on his arm.”Lance let his head tilt back, eyes half lidded as he stroked a hand up his chest to trail his fingers across his throat.“Showed me off.”





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored one day and decided to write a darker Lance and it kinda just took on the tones of a Harlequin/Joker relationship. Uhhh, enjoy??? Please let me know how I did!!
> 
> Warning (spoilers): the dub-con tag is for Lance and his doctor. Lance is chained to the wall when the doctor goes to ravish him. He then uncuffs Lance but Lance is clearly not into what’s happening.

“He was kind once.”

The rain outside pitter-pattered against the window. Inside the room, the pale fluorescent light flickered on and off — a mimicry to the lightning of the storm outside  

“Was he? What about him was so nice?”

A pen tapped against a clipboard, a soft, grating rhythm that digs under the skin and gets stuck in your brain. Lance dug his fingers further into his thighs, acutely aware of the cuffs that pulled against his wrists.

“He used to take me to dinner. Dressed me up and smothered me in affection. Draped me on his arm.”

Lance let his head tilt back, eyes half lidded as he stroked a hand up his chest to trail his fingers across his throat.

“Showed me off.”

The sound of someone swallowing echoed through the room, bouncing off the wall and rippling back. Lance giggled, leaning back against the window and tipping his head against the cool glass. The tilt of his body showed off his stomach where he had torn holes in his shirt.

“Showed you off? How?”

A grin picked and prodded at Lance’s lips, eager to overtake his face. It was quickly muffled by a hand with nails painted blood red.

“You’d like to know that wouldn’t you? See me half naked and draped over an arm? Draped in gold and begging for attention?”

Another swallow.

A shuffle as the person with the clipboard shifted closer.

Lance uncrossed his legs, letting his torn gown ride up his spread thighs until there was only a shadow hiding his itsy-bitsy-bits from view. A hand draped itself over caramel skin, trailing back and forth.

Back and forth.

“He liked it when you begged.”

Lance’s lips quirked as the rain picked up outside. The wind howled, sending the drops of water banging against the window. The lights flickered again and Lance bit his lip as his hand went higher….

“Oh, yes. He liked it more when I was gagged though. He wanted me to scream in other ways. My hands clawing, my thighs twitching, my pussy throbbing.”

Higher….

“Oh really? And were you… good at that?”

“Mmmhmm.”

There was a click as the cuffs keeping Lance chained to the wall came undone. The clipboard was tossed to the bed, the pen rolling after it as lips slammed into Lance’s. Lance leaned back, his hand moving behind him to brace himself as the bed clanged against the wall.

“Easy there, tiger,” Lance breathed as that disgusting mouth moved to his neck. “Someone would think you haven’t touched another person in a few years.”

“You taste so good! I’m gonna fuck you so hard, gonna mark you up, get rid of his imprint on you until ther-hrk!”

Lance rolled his eyes, shoving the pen deeper into the throat it was occupying. Blood — red and warm and smooth as silk — spilled over his hands and onto the bed. His lovely doctor, a nameless, faceless, something or other flipped onto the bed with a spasm, gasping and clutching at their throat as sharp whistling shrieks echoed through the room.

“Is it drafty in here or just me?” Lance tapped a finger against his chin before stepping over to the chair that lay toppled over on its side. Outside the window, the storm picked up, the lights overhead flickering in time with the thunder that was a nonstop symphony.

_“My… Lover’s a Butcher, a butcher, a butcher,”_

The glass fell like snow to the ground below, tinkling like bells and Lance smiled at the sound, raising his voice as he stepped out into the rain.

“ _My Lover’s a Butcher is heeeeee!”_

In the distance, a car approached. The headlights cut through the rain easily, and Lance grinned at the familiar rev of the engine. The tires squealed as the car came to a stop, and then the passenger door was being flung open.

_“All day he pounds meat, he pounds meat, he pounds meat,”_

Kuron grinned from the driver's seat, one hand gripping the steering wheel as the other stretched out towards Lance. A finger crooked and Lance skipped eagerly to the car, sliding in and closing the door gently behind him.

“Did they touch you?” The words were growled out as a hand fisted in the hair at the base of Lance’s neck and a satisfied grin creeped onto Lance’s face.

“The one who touched me got a pen to his throat.”

A pleased hum left Kuron before he was tugging Lance closer, leaning in to clamp his teeth down hard enough to draw blood on Lance’s lower lip. He kept the flesh between his teeth as he pulled back, drawing a moan from Lance.

“We’re going home. I’ve finished my business here and you just tied up our last thread.”

The engine revved and then they were speeding down the winding road away from the Galra Mental Hospital. Lance ignored his seatbelt, choosing to lean against Kuron as he reached out to turn the radio on.

_“And tonight he’ll come home and pound… me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The song Lance sings is an actual song! I went to a Ren Faire that had a Naught Nottingham Night and there were these three wonderful women who sang naughty songs! I think this one was called My Lover? If you know who I’m talking about, leave a kudos! 
> 
> If you enjoyed darker Lance, leave a comment and let me know! I might just delve more into the darker side ;)


End file.
